Boomerang Theater
'' '' Boomerang Theater is Boomerang's movie showcase block. It is the only one of Boomerang's original blocks to be still airing after the channel's rebrand in January 19, 2015. Movies featured When the block launched, it featured movies (both theatrical and television films) based on Hanna-Barbera properties, including Yogi's Great Escape, The Man Called Flintstone, Rockin' with Judy Jetson,''and ''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. When the channel changed its focus to more modern content on January 19, 2015, the block rebranded. The block now airs mainly direct-to-video films based on Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby-Doo!. List of movies by Boomerang Theater *''A Flintstone Christmas '' *''A Flintstones' Christmas Carol'' *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown '' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! '' *''Anne: Journey to Green Gables'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park '' *''Barney's Great Adventure'' (December 20, 2009: December 22, 2013) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm '' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman '' *''Beyblade: Fierce Battle'' (November 22, 2009: July 20, 2013) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure '' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo! '' *''Blue's Big Musical Movie'' (September 19, 2009: July 7, 2012) *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Casper'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo '' *''Christmas in Tattertown'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O. '' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Delgo '' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip '' *''Doogal: The Magic Roundabout '' *''Digimon: The Movie'' (November 21, 2009: July 20, 2013) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show '' *''The Flight Before Christmas'' *''Flintstones Little Big League '' *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone '' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling '' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever '' *''The Flintstones: Wind Up Wilma '' *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination '' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' *''Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie'' (July 4, 2009: July 13, 2013: July 14, 2013: July 20, 2013) *''Frozen in Time'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound '' *''The Halloween Tree '' *''Harvey Street Kids: A Really Big Movie'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie '' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! '' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby '' *''I Yabba Dabba Do '' *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones '' *''The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!'' *''Jetsons: The Movie '' (July 4, 2009: July 28, 2012) *''Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects '' *''Jonny's Golden Quest '' *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie '' (April 12, 2009: July 28, 2012: July 20, 2013) *''The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''The Man Called Flintstone '' *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (October 31, 2009) *''The Naughty List'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pokémon: The First Movie '' (November 21, 2009) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 '' *''Pokémon 3: The Movie '' *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life '' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior '' *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice '' *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' *''Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea '' *''Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' *''Popeye'' theatrical shorts *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp '' *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves '' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie '' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown '' *''Regular Show: The Movie'' *''Road to El Dorado '' *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson '' *''Rover Dangerfield '' *''The Rugrats Movie'' (July 4, 2009: July 5, 2009: September 19, 2009: September 20, 2013: August 3, 2013) *''Samurai Jack: The Legend Begins '' *''Scooby Goes Hollywood '' *''Scooby-Doo '' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed '' *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase '' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School '' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers '' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island '' *''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo '' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery '' *''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost '' *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon '' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare '' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster '' *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy '' *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights '' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? '' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur '' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon '' *''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness '' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire '' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! '' *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown '' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright '' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins '' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery '' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Snoopy, Come Home '' *''Space Jam'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (November 7, 2009: December 22, 2013) *''Superman'' theatrical shorts *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo '' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz '' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes '' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale '' *''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz '' *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (April 9, 2005: July 8, 2006: June 21, 2008: June 22, 2008: July 4, 2009) *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse '' *''Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers '' *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers '' *''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest '' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure '' *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats '' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose '' *''Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears '' *''Yogi the Easter Bear '' *''Yogi's Ark Lark '' (April 9, 2005: April 10, 2005: July 8, 2006: July 9, 2006: March 3, 2007: March 4, 2007) *''Yogi's First Christmas '' *''Yogi's Great Escape'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (July 4, 2009) See Also *''Boomerang Cinema'' Gallery April 1, 2000-January 19, 2015 4RtRA1j5jQVF8a943bw6UBKYvWr.jpg Kings Island in Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park - YouTube.jpg Boomerang_Theater_Cinderella_(1950)_Summer_2013_1143658942.jpg Clifford's Really Big Movie - YouTube.jpg Dexter vs. Mandark - YouTube.jpg The Flight Before Christmas on Boomerang (December 9, 2013 RARE).jpg Boomerang_Theater_Fun_and_Fancy_Free_(TVRip_2012)_1092201803.jpg The Halloween Tree on Boomerang (October 31, 2000 RECREATION).jpg xmZBSra.640x360.3.jpg The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Movie.jpg Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects - Watch Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects online in high quality.jpg Jonny's Golden Quest - Watch Jonny's Golden Quest online in high quality.jpg Snoopy & Woodstock 2 - YouTube.jpg Rockin' With Judy Jetson (1988) - YouTube.jpg Rover Dangerfield (funny clip) - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Aired The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2014) (with commericals).jpg Scooby doo meets the boo brothers dancing - YouTube.jpg Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats on Vimeo.jpg Wakko's Wish opening credits - YouTube.jpg Yogi & The Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose latino - YouTube.jpg Yogi's Ark Lark funny moments! - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Aired Yogi the Easter Bear (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Yogi's First Christmas (2006) (with commericals).jpg 2015-present Aloha Scooby doo part 2 - YouTube.jpg Codename Kids Next Door Operation Z.E.R.O Credits - YouTube.jpg Scooby-doo! Where's my mummy Part 2 - YouTube.jpg Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - YouTube.jpg Warner Bros. Famly Entertainment Tom and Jerry and the magic ring - YouTube.jpg TVRip Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry Fun and Fancy Free (1952) (TVRip 2012)_1092201803.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1698755644.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_125218818.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_96973841.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_645576777.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1748291853.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1244220766.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1143658942.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_6606691.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1693252859.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1350252000.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_321303398.jpg Boomerang Theater Tom and Jerry in Cinderella (1950) Summer 2013_1967003526.jpg Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Programming blocks